


First cold night

by DreamsConstellation



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Campfire, Drabble, Love, M/M, My First Fanfic, Pre-Slash, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: The night was really cold, and he had only his thin blanket. It was funny, because none of the company members was cold so fast and easy. Dwarves withstand low temperatures much better than hobbits...





	First cold night

**Author's Note:**

> I found it yesterday, my first fanfic about Thorin and Bilbo :D

Bilbo wrapped himself in a blanket and curled up under it, nonetheless he was still shivering. The night was really cold, and he had only his thin blanket. It was funny, because none of the company members was cold so fast and easy. Dwarves withstand low temperatures much better than hobbits. Bilbo glanced at the company. They slept in loose groups some distance from the halfling. Hobbit still felt uncertain of them and decided to spread the sleeping place on the edge of the camp. At the campfire sit Fili and KIli, that was their watch. Bilbo heard their muffled laughters and wondered whether to join them and warm up by the fire, but he did not want them to think that he is too sensitive, also they would immediately tell Thorin about that.

Thought of Thorin made the hobbit felt a wave of heat all over his body and that was quite helpful. Bilbo always felt like his pulse accelerated when Thorin appeared in sight, or, even worse, touch range. It was difficult to deal with the reactions of his body to the dwarf's proximity.

He rose slightly to see if Thorin was already asleep, but surprisingly, the dwarf's sleeping place was empty. 'Where is he?' Bilbo wondered, trying to warm up by rubbing his shoulders briskly.

'Bilbo?' the hobbit froze, hearing his name said for the first time by Thorin. So far, he called him a burglar or just a halfling. 'Everything is all right?' Thorin knelt beside him and leaned over. Bilbo felt he blushed.

'Y-yes.' he mumbled. 'I'm fine.'

'So why are you trembling?' Thoin touched his forehead. 'Maybe you have a fever?' Thorin's voice sounded genuie concern.

'No. I'm j-just a bit cold.' the hobbit revealed.

'Oh, Mater Baggins.' Thorin sighed heavily. 'Move on.'

Bilbo execute the command, barely able to believe that it was not a dream. Thorin laid down beside him and covered them both with his furry coat. Bilbo's heart almost jumped out of his chest, when Thorin moved even closer and wraped his arm around him.

'Better?' asked the dwarf, massaging Bilbo's back.

'Yes, thank you.' murmured the hobbit, squezzing into his torso and inhaling his scent.

'I do not want you to catch a cold, Master burglar.' the dwarf said, combing Bilbo's hair with his fingers. The hobbit shivered again, but this time with excitement.

'I'm not so delicate, Thorin.'

'I know Bilbo, I know.' the dwarf pressed him tighter against his chest. 'I think we both should be asleep already, and it has nothing to do with delicacy.'

'You're right.' admited the halfling. 'Good nigth then, sleep well.'

Thorin smiled widely, but Bilbo couldn't see it in the darkness.

'Good night, Master Baggins.'

 


End file.
